Birthday Cullen
by littlehouse4evr
Summary: It's Edward's birthday, and Alice has planned a party. Edward's not pleased.


**Today is June 20th. Which means two things. 1. It is my birthday. 2. It is Edward Cullen's birthday. And due to the latter I usually avoid fanfiction on this date at all costs. But today I just thought, 'why not?' and wrote this for Edward (and for myself as I always find 'Edward's Birthday' stories amusing). Enjoy. **

"No," I groan as Alice pulls me forward, the damn blindfold's obscuring my vision. There must be at least five scarves wrapped around my head, I decide, as I could still see out of the tiny holes that humans wouldn't have normally been able to see out of. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

The date wasn't lost on me, as I think Alice thought. I know it's my birthday. I know it's my first birthday with Bella in my life. I know that Bella will want to do something special for me.

I love her, but damn you Bella. Surely you understand the madness that is Alice when she's planning a party?

Just as I decide to twist out of my sister's grasp, I feel myself being lifted in a fire man's carry over someone' shoulder. After a second they begin walking again, and with the new found freedom in my arms I tug the blindfolds down so they're resting on my chin, and find myself face to face with Emmett's back. "Put me down," I growl.

"No," Emmett cheers, clearly enjoying this. I growl again, and he laughs. _He laughs._

I hate him. I hate them all.

Instead of thrashing and kicking against him I just give up and let him carry me to my doom. I know Bella won't be here, as it's midnight. Alice really wanted to do this the moment my birthday started. But if we're starting at midnight... that means my birthday will last at least twelve hours. Probably longer.

Probably _twenty four._

Oh _God, _I know I never believed in you but please help me and smite Alice. And Emmett, while you're at it.

"Surprise!" They all cheer as Emmett sets me down in the front room. I glare at them in turn, not surprised when Rosalie rolls her eyes and glares back. At least Carlisle and Esme look a little bit sheepish.

"Happy birthday son," Carlisle murmurs, giving me a hug. Esme throws her arms around me after, wishing me a happy birthday and kissing my cheek lightly before walking back to her husband. I glare at my shoes.

"Aw, come on Edward," Jasper grins, nudging my shoulder as he appears at my side. "It's your birthday. Lighten up. You're officialy eighteen." He frowns at the look I give him, and backtracks. "In this town, at least."

They know I hate my age. They know I hate the fact I'm stuck seventeen. But they always make fun of it. I hate them. I hate all of them. Ugh. "Here," Alice smiles, skipping forward cheerily. "From Jazz and I."

I tear off the bright green paper (which from her thoughts she tried to match to the old colour of my eyes, but from Carlisle's thoughts she's very far away) and smile slightly at the endless book of sheet music in my hands. There are a lot of songs I already know here, but a few I don't. I thank them quickly before placing the book on top of the piano.

But I've barely put it down, however, before Emmett is placing another package in my hands. Opening it, I find a blanket which when I shake it out has a huge picture of Bella and I on it. When it's hanging in front of me I spot a couple of things tumbling to the ground. Sighing, I pick up the glow in the dark fangs and the candy blood. "Thanks Emmett," I mutter, and then more sincerely, "Thanks Rosalie."

"You're welcome," They reply. One enthusiastic, one bored.

Esme hands me a package without a word, and tearing off the silver paper I find a photo album. In it is pictures of the family through time, although mostly me. I know what this is. Esme has photo albums of each of us, and as I flick through to the back I find Bella in a lot of pictures. Grinning, I genuinely say thank you to my parents. "Told you that would get him smiling!" Alice almost screams, and, after wincing, we all laugh.

Maybe my birthday isn't so bad. I only have to wait about eight hours for Bella to get here. I have some new music and new photos of Bella and candy blood and a blanket that Bella can have (although the fangs are going in the bin). Yeah, maybe it's not so bad.

"Ooohhh! Jazz! Go get the cake!"

Spoke to soon.


End file.
